Messing with Klaine
by doggirlem
Summary: In which many different characters interfere with Kurt and Blaine's relationship. Read it. You'll probably laugh at least once.
1. Chapter 1 Finn

**Hello there! This is going to be a series of short stories about how different characters interfere with Blaine and Kurt's relationship. This is the beginning, in which Blaine and Kurt are just friends and Finn attempts to make it really awkward for them.**

**(I don't own Glee. But I asked for it for Christmas, so... fingers crossed.)**

The doorbell rang and Finn shouted "I'LL GET IT!" Dashing to the door. He opened the door and grinned. So that was Blaine.

"Hi, I'm Blaine." Blaine said.

Finn nodded knowing and replied, "the hot one with the amazing hair. I know who you are."

Blaine looked confused and a bit scared, but Finn continued cheerily. "Kurt's in the other room. I'll show you the way."

Finn escorted Blaine to the living room where Kurt was already pouring over his text books. Kurt looked up as His stepbrother and friend entered the room.

"Hi Blaine!" Kurt grinned, Blaine smiled back and replied "Hello yourself" before sitting on the couch next to Kurt.

"Soooo, what are you two crazy kids up to?" Finn asked, sitting across from Blaine and Kurt.

"We're studying." Kurt replied warily. His stepbrother was up to something, and that never ended well for Kurt.

"Studying? hmmm, in my professional opinion it's a bit early to be studying each other."

Blaine cleared his throat loudly and Kurt blushed. "No, you idiot. We're studying history." Kurt growled.

Finn could hardly contain himself. "Now Kurt, we all know that you've never dated before but I feel if you study Blaine's history you might get jealous of his past loves."

"Not each other's history Finn! US History. There's an exam tomorrow!" Kurt said, glaring at Finn who grinned back mischievously.

"Ahh. Well, you both live in America. And I'm sure that there have been gay people here for hundreds of years, so you can just go back to studying each other." Finn reasoned.

"Finn, just because were both gay doesn't mean that we're instantly going to fall in love with each other!" Kurt exclaimed, exasperated, "We're honestly just friends."

"That's not what you say when you tell me about Blaine. About how sexy he is, how he's an amazing singer, etc." Finn could have swore that he saw Blaine perk up a bit.

"I've never talked to you about Blaine. Ever." Kurt replied, confused, "How do you even know who he is?"

"I stole your phone and went through your texts." Finn said nonchalantly, Kurt glared at him again. "What? I had to make sure you weren't sending dirty text messages or looking up bad things online. He's not by the way Blaine."

"Finn, can you please just get out of here? I really do need to study. If I fail this exam I'm holding you personally accountable."

"Alright Kurt. I'll leave you two. Alone. Together. On a couch. Perhaps I'll even soundproof the room for you..."

"Finn, I swear!" Kurt cut him off, heaving a pillow at Finn's face. Finn grabbed the pillow and threw it back at Kurt, who ducked. However, Blaine was not so fast and was hit in the face with said pillow.

"Kurt!" Finn cried "Blaine is hurt! Kiss him to make him feel better!"

Kurt got up and pushed Finn out of the room, locking the door behind him. He returned to the couch and he and Blaine actually began to study. They got to the year 1893 before deciding to take a break. The majority of the exam was 1700-1900, so they were in good shape.

"I think we're going to do really well on the exam." Kurt decided, flipping through his notes on the remaining years. "The rest of the stuff is really pretty simple."

"Awesome. I hate studying." Blaine said, leaning back and propping his feet up on the coffee table.

"HEY BLAINE GUESS WHAT? KURT'S MADE OUT WITH A GIRL BEFORE!" Finn shouted through the door.

Kurt began to shout at Finn, but Blaine was laughing too hard to actually make sense of any of the words.

"It's not funny!" Kurt whined, as Blaine continued to laugh hysterically.

"Sorry...sorry...I...I just...you...hahahaha!" Blaine said between fits of giggles. Tears were actually beginning to form in his eyes. Kurt began to hit Blaine over the head with a pillow until Blaine calmed down.

"Was he serious?" Blaine asked, when he'd finally stopped laughing.

"Yeah. I was trying to be straight. To please my dad." Kurt admitted.

"I HAVE PICTURES!" Finn shouted again.

Blaine laughed again. Kurt scowled at him.

"Any other interesting information I should know about you Kurt?" Blaine asked innocently...and loudly.

"HE DRESSED UP LIKE LADY GAGA ONCE, I HAVE PICTURES OF THAT TOO!" Finn supplied.

"I'm going to murder him." Kurt growled, rolling his eyes.

"Aww, then you'd go to jail and I'd never be able to see you again." Blaine pouted.

"Well, I'd make it look like an accident." Kurt said, and Blaine laughed.

"YOU COULD MAKE KISSING BLAINE SEEM LIKE AN ACCIDENT TOO!" Finn shouted from the other room.

Kurt hopped up and unlocked the door. "Finn, there is no need to shout. We can't understand a word you're saying." He lied. Finn looked disappointed.

"Well, you two can go back to studying. I'll just sit over here." Finn told them, sitting in the love-seat across from them again.

Kurt and Blaine eyed Finn warily, but eventually went back to studying. With most of the years that were going to be on the test reviewed, Kurt and Blaine began to do homework.

"What class do you want to start on?" Blaine asked.

"How about chemistry? We have a few review worksheets to get started on."

"You two don't need to study chemistry, you already have it." Finn interjected.

Kurt ignored him. "Maybe not chemistry Blaine, those worksheets are easy. We can finish them alone. How about math?"

"Kurt plus Blaine equals love. That's math." Finn added, making a heart with his hands.

"Kurt plus Blaine minus Finn equals productivity." Kurt countered.

"Sorry to break it to you Kurt, but no matter how productive you are, you can't produce. You're a guy." Finn replied.

Kurt flushed and Finn grinned. He loved messing with Kurt.

"You know what I mean!" Kurt shouted. "Like productive with homework."

"My mistake." Finn said innocently.

"You know what Blaine, maybe you should go now." Kurt said, eyeing Finn angrily.

"What? Why? It's so fun to have him around!" Finn argued.

"Fun for you. I am not enjoying myself!" Kurt said curtly (**Hehe).**

"I was enjoying myself" Blaine said earnestly.

"Oh..." Kurt said after a long awkward silence.

"Kurt enjoys _you_." Finn told Blaine.

"Well, I'm a very enjoyable person." Blaine replied quickly, avoiding the awkward mood Finn was trying so very hard to create.

"Kurt's enjoyable too, or so I've been told. Thus you're perfect for each other. Kurt's room is downstairs."

"You know, Kurt, maybe I should go. It's getting late... and..." Blaine looked at Finn awkwardly.

"We should study at your place next time." Kurt sighed.

"Sounds good to me. See you Kurt. Finn." Blaine left the room. Finn and Kurt heard the door close.

"Success!" Finn shouted, jumping up and pumping his fist in the air.

"You're a jerk," Kurt said, "This is why you can't keep a girlfriend."

Finn glared at his step-brother and stalked out of the room angrily. Kurt had ruined his success moment.

**Thoughts? Want me to continue? If so, who should mess with Kurt and Blaine next? You can only let me know by reviewing :-)**


	2. Chapter 2 Wes and David

**The results are in! I actually went through and counted what you guys said you wanted me to do next. Here are the results:**

**Wes/David- 11 votes**

**Santanna- 6 votes**

**Mercedes- 5 votes**

**Rachel- 4 votes**

**Brittany- 3 votes**

**Finn- 3 votes**

**And a bunch of other characters that only got one vote but that I will be writing a chapter for eventually. Anyway, Wes and David won the majority this time, so they are the ones messing with Kurt and Blaine in this chapter. **

**(My mother told me that she couldn't get me Glee for christmas. So, this disclaimer is still necessary)**

There was a knock on the door of Blaine's dorm room. Wes and David, who had been studying with Blaine both jumped up, yelling "I'll get it!"

David reached the door first, Wes right behind him, and pulled the door open to reveal Kurt standing awkwardly in the hallway. Dalton students who were passing were murmuring to one another about the McKinley student in _their _school.

"Come in Mr. Hummel, Blaine has been anxiously awaiting your arrival." David said, ushering Kurt into the room.

"Blaine! Kurt's here!" Wes called.

"Hey Kurt! Wes, David, you guys can leave now." Blaine said.

"Nah, It'll be so much more fun to stay here." David said decidedly, sitting down on the bed. Blaine started to argue,

Blaine sighed and turned to Kurt. "We're not going to get any studying done now. They're ten times worse then your step-brother."

"Really? I feel like that's impossible." Kurt replied.

"Well, there are two of them. So, they're each only five times as annoying."

"We're right here. Besides, I'm not the one who goes on and on about a guy that he won't even ask out. That's annoying." Wes grimaced.

"His eyes! They're so beautiful! And his hair is always so perfect!" David imitated.

Kurt looked pleased. Blaine looked ready to murder someone.

"You two get out. I'm don't care if you're going to fail your exams but Kurt and I want successful futures." Blaine said, standing and pushing his friends towards the door.

"No need to be cruel. We want to study too." Wes grinned, ducking under Blaine's arm and scurrying back into the room.

"I have a test in psychology, especially that of two people that are very obviously in love but are too dense to tell each other. I've decided to study the two of you. you should feel honored." David explained, also avoiding Blaine's attempts to push him out the door.

"I think you should go study somewhere else. I-" Blaine stopped and looked oddly at David, who was staring at him intently. "What are you doing?"

"I told you I was going to study your behavior. How else am I going to do that?" David replied.

"Dr. David, I believe to further assist this particular scenario we need to help with a few sessions of therapy." Wes said scientifically.

"Yes, Dr. Wes. I quite agree." David replied seriously. He grabbed Kurt's arm and pulled him over to the bed. "Lie down." David commanded.

Kurt sat, eyeing the two boys with curiosity and concern. There had to be _something_ wrong with them.

"Lie down on the bed right now!" David repeated.

"You sound like you're trying to rape me or something." Kurt said awkwardly. Blaine and Wes both laughed.

"Don't laugh!" David said seriously, "It's illegal to rape someone, no matter how much you want to _Blaine_."

Wes laughed even harder. Blaine stopped laughing and a light blush crept into his cheeks. Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Ok. If I let you give me therapy will you guys leave and let Blaine and I study?" Kurt asked.

"No. We need to give you therapy, but Blaine needs to go too. _Then _we'll leave."

"Fine. You okay with that Blaine?" Kurt said.

Blaine nodded grudgingly and David and Wes shot into action.

Kurt leaned back on the makeshift therapy bed provided by Wes and David. David rummaged through his backpack and pulled out a circular device covered in lights and wires. He fit it onto Kurt's head a smiled.

"If this messes up my hair I'm not going to be happy." Kurt told them.

"It's a lie detector. It'll light up if you lie."

Kurt's eyes widened and he began to get up. David pushed him back onto the bed.

"Got something to hide Hummel?" Wes asked suspiciously.

Kurt glared at them, quickly replying "No. Only one rule okay? No question repeats. If the hat doesn't go off, you can't ask the question again in any context." Everyone agreed.

"Awesome. Question one: Do you like Blaine?" Wes asked.

"Of course I do. What kind of question is that?" Kurt replied. Blaine grinned at him.

"Good, good. How much do you like Blaine?"

"A lot. He's an awesome friend."

David looked expectantly at the hat, but the lights stayed off.

"Do you like him as, like, more that a friend?" Wes asked

"Yes. He's one of my best friends." Kurt replied craftily.

"Stop being difficult Hummel. What do you like most about Blaine?"

"That he's nice." Kurt replied bluntly.

"I meant, like, physically." David clarified, grinning deviously.

"No repeats" Kurt grinned.

David groaned. "Okay, did you know that a blain is actually a sore of a wound? Are you still attracted to my friend?"

"I never said I was attracted to him before, thus using the word 'still' makes this question null and void." Kurt told them, Blaine laughed hysterically at the looks on his friends faces.

"_Fine_. Umm... If you and someone were to hypothetically get together, how far would you be willing to go?"

"Just someone? Easy enough. When I meet this someone, who is actually my future husband, I will marry him."

"By someone I meant... never mind. You're lame. Time for Blaine's therapy session."

Kurt gladly obliged and dashed to the bathroom to fix his hair, which had been messed up by the lie detector.

"Hurry, okay?" Blaine asked, glancing toward the bathroom as David forced the lie detector onto his head.

"Why? Hiding something from Kurt?" Wes grinned.

"No." Blaine said defensively. The lie detector lit up.

David and Wes glanced at each other.

"If Kurt asked you out would you say yes?" David asked excitedly.

"Yes." Blaine admitted.

"We're waiting for Kurt. He has to be present for this!" Wes exclaimed, and David nodded in agreement.

"Present for what?" Kurt called from the bathroom.

"For Blaine's questioning." David replied. Kurt hurried out of the bathroom again and perched on the bed across from Blaine.

"So Blaine, what would you say is Kurt's best physical feature?"

Blaine replied without a moment of thought "his eyes." Kurt beamed.

Wes and David were caught off guard. There was a moment of silence. Then Wes exclaimed "I got one! On a scale of one to ten, how hot do you think Kurt is?" Kurt glanced quickly at Blaine then looked away again.

However, Wes, David, and Kurt never got to find out how hot Blaine thought Kurt was because at that moment the loudspeaker came on and the Principal announced "_I need to see Wes Chang and David Carlson in my office NOW"_

"Crap do you think he found out about the..."

"Oh man, we're dead!"

"Blaine, you're not off the hook. We'll talk later. But, we really gotta go."

Wes and David dashed out the door and down the stairs. Blaine almost let out a sigh of relief, but remembered that Kurt was still present.

"So, do you want to actually study now?" Kurt asked, breaking the silence that had fallen over the room.

"Yeah. For sure." Blaine replied.

**The End. Hope you enjoyed! Please, Please, Please REVIEW! It makes my life when you do ^^**

**By the way, by reading this you learned that a blain is 'an inflamed swelling or sore on the skin.' Interesting right?**

**Who should go next? I have a few ideas, but I'd love your feedback too!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hiya! This chapter might not be as long as the previous ones. But I'll have the next chapter out really soon. It's my Christmas present to you guys ^^**

**This chapter kind of includes all of the characters, so yay right? Everyone's happy.**

**(I don't own Glee.)**

"Spy!" Rachel screamed, the music and singing stopped. Blaine froze outside the door to the choir room. Then, after a moment of thought, stepped into the room.

Kurt grinned at the sight of Blaine, and Mercedes shot him a look. Kurt noticed and stopped smiling immediately. It was Mercedes turn to smile knowingly.

"Who are you?" Santanna asked bluntly.

"My name's Blaine. I'm a friend of Kurt's."

"You're really hot. Wanna' hit Breadstix later?" Santanna asked flirtatiously.

"Santanna, we we getting together later." Puck interjected.

"Puckerman, he's hotter than you." Santanna said simply.

"Actually, I'm busy. Kurt and I are going to watch Disney movies later."

Santanna lifted an eyebrow and Mercedes squealed.

"OMG you guys it's your first date!" Mercedes exclaimed, clapping her hands.

"We're not dating" Blaine said.

"We're just friends" Kurt agreed.

"Don't kid yourselves. You're watching movies together and you 'study' like every other day. No one has that much work." Mercedes said.

"I knew it!" Finn shouted.

"Congratulations!" Tina said.

"No! Seriously, we are really just friends. I mean, If Tina and Artie watched a movie together you wouldn't think they were cheating on you would you Mike? Brittany?"

"Kurt's a really good kisser." Brittany said simply.

"Don't do it Kurt, he's just another Jesse!" Rachel cried.

"How many times do I have to say it? We're not dating!" Kurt argued.

"Blaine, you had better be nice to Kurt. He's been hurt too many times before. You hurt him, I break you." Mercedes said, completely ignoring Kurt.

"Hold up!" Santanna said suddenly, silencing the Glee club, "Blaine's gay? Dude, I've never done it with a gay boy before. Are you sure you don't want to do Breadstix? Or me? Kurt can come. You could use it as an excuse to hook up with him."

"Umm...err...No. Sorry..." Blaine said awkwardly.

Santanna shrugged.

"Kurt, I have to insist that you break off any relationships of any kind. Especially with the competition."

"I'm right here." Blaine said.

"Yeah, and I'm sure you're totally _not _going to use Kurt to win sectionals." Rachel said sarcastically.

"Why would I? We'll beat you fair and square." Blaine countered.

"Watch your back." Rachel said ominously.

"Rachel, I have to ask you to please stop threatening my friend." Kurt said exasperatedly.

"Aha! You admit it! You admit to having a relationship with this...this...this...ENEMY!" Rachel gasped.

"He's not going to pull a Jesse. He's way better than that." Kurt argued.

"Face it Berry, Kurt has way better taste that you in guys." Mercedes grinned.

"We've already established that my taste in almost everything is far superior to Rachel's." Kurt said dismissively.

"I can't help it if I'm awesome." Blaine said.

"Humble too." Kurt replied. Blaine shrugged.

"Well, is your practice officially done?" Blaine asked.

"Yep." Kurt hopped up and skipped over to Blaine, "See you guys."

"Wait! Blaine is hereby invited to the first annual Glee Christmas party I'm organizing. It'll be at my place tomorrow. Both of you had better show up." Mercedes said.

"Why are you guys so much more willing to accept him? You all hated Jesse!" Rachel pouted.

"We respect Kurt's judgement a lot more than yours." Artie said.

"Bye! Thanks for the invite to the party!" Blaine called as he and Kurt left.

"I love Glee drama." Puck grinned as Rachel stormed out the other door.

**I'll have the next Chapter up soon. It will feature the Glee Christmas party and some major plotting on Rachel's part.**


	4. Chapter 4 Rachel

**Oh, hello there! Welcome to the story. When last saw our heroes they had been invited to a Christmas party by their good friend Mercedes. But what can await them at the aforementioned Christmas party? When will Blaine and Kurt finally get together? Will our heroes ever be able to study in peace? All these questions and more will be answered... Eventually!**

**(I don't own Glee, but I do own that rather epic prologue.)**

"Kuuuurt, what if they attack me?" Blaine worried as he and Kurt pulled up to Mercedes' house. "What if they dump maple syrup on my head! I'll have to take at least three showers. Or what if they steal my socks?"

"Blaine, they invited you! I promise you'll be fine. If someone hurt a guest of Mercedes at her own party things would get ugly." Kurt said consolingly.

The two of them were a bit late. Blaine had been ready to pick Kurt up at 7:00 for the party, which began at 7:30, but Kurt had decided his outfit wasn't good enough and spent the next twenty minutes rifling through his closet to find something to wear. Meanwhile, Blaine had stood awkwardly by the front door, waiting for Kurt and hoping that Burt Hummel would not notice him.

Kurt knocked on the door and Mercedes was there in an instant. She immediately

hugged Kurt and pulled him inside. Blaine followed and shut the door behind him. Mercedes somehow managed to grab his hand while holding on to Kurt and pulled them both into the basement where the rest of the glee club was already chatting and dancing.

Mercedes turned off the music, much to everyone's dismay, and shouted "Kurt and Blaine finally decided to show up, so now lets move on to some games and activities."

"Let's play truth or dare." Brittany said.

"No, let's play spin the bottle." Santanna disagreed.

"I think we should just keep dancing. I was fine before." Puck argued

There was some agreement, and Mercedes decided that, at least for now, an activity wasn't necessary.

"Sam!" Rachel whispered harshly, Sam glanced at her and she beckoned him over. "Here's the deal. We need to get rid of Blaine as soon as we possibly can. Do you agree?"

"Not really... He seems kind of cool. Plus it's nice for Kurt to have someone like him to talk too." Sam said reasonably.

"No! He's just pretending! He's going to get our set list, then abandon Kurt and break his heart. If you really cared about Kurt you would help me."

"I think you're being unfair. You don't even know Blaine! You're just biased because of the whole thing with that Jesse guy."

"I figured you'd need convincing. Here's three hundred dollars. It's yours if you help me." Rachel waved the money back and forth tantalizingly.

"Fine," Sam took the money, "What do I have to do?"

Rachel grinned and explained her plan...

"So wait, how it Harry a horcrux?"

"Because when Voldemort was destroyed a piece of himself went into Harry." Blaine explained to his friend.

Sam ran up suddenly and pulled Kurt into a tight hug. Kurt and Blaine had the same confused expressions on their faces. "Hey there boyfriend." Sam said, ruffling Kurt's hair.

Blaine backed away from them in surprise, and as much as he tried to hide it, horror. As he was backing away he bumped into Rachel.

"What's the matter?" She asked, looking concerned, "Oh Sam and Kurt? Didn't Kurt tell you? They've been together all year."

"He...he never mentioned it, actually." Blaine said. He looked upset. Rachel's plan was working. "Could you tell Kurt that I went home. I'm feeling a bit sick. I don't want to puke all over Mercedes' carpet."

"Yeah. I'll be sure to tell him." Rachel lied. Blaine thanked her and walked up the stairs.

Rachel glanced over at Sam and Kurt. Kurt had gotten free of Sam's hold on him and was shouting angrily at the blonde. Kurt turned on his heel and stalked off, looking around for his friend.

Kurt came up to her and asked "Have you seen Blaine? I can't find him anywhere."

"Umm... Nope haven't seen him." Rachel replied.

Kurt ran up to Mercedes and asked her if she'd seen Blaine. She replied that she had. He'd gone upstairs. Kurt shot a glare at Rachel before running up the stairs after Blaine.

Kurt ran outside and saw Blaine pulling out of the driveway. He ran towards Blaine's car and jumped in front of it as Blaine was about to pull away. Blaine slammed on the breaks and the car skidded to a halt in front of Kurt. Kurt opened the car door and pulled Blaine out of the car.

"Where are you going?" Kurt asked angrily.

"I was going home." Blaine replied.

"Why?" Kurt asked.

"Kurt, I thought we were friends. Why didn't you tell me you had a boyfriend?" Blaine asked.

"I don't." Kurt said simply.

"What?" Blaine asked.

"I don't have a boyfriend. Actually, Sam's straight and he's dating Quinn."

"Then why did he..." Blaine began.

"I'll give you three guesses." Kurt rolled his eyes.

"You don't think it was Rachel do you? She told me you guys had been dating for a year." Blaine said.

"I do think it was Rachel, actually. She's a bit crazy in case you hadn't figured it out by now." Kurt replied.

"What are we going to do?" Blaine asked.

"If she wants to mess with me, she's going to be in for a lot more than she bargained for. We're going to mess with her right back."

With this Kurt got out his phone and called a number that he hadn't even thought about for a year. Kurt called one Jesse St. James.

**Cliffhanger! I'm not going to post the next chapter until after Christmas some time, sorry! Remember to review! Merry Christmas!**


	5. Chapter 5

"Who're you calling?" Blaine pestered.

"Jesse, now shhh!" Kurt told him quickly as the phone rang.

"Who's Jesse?" Blaine asked, but Kurt ignored him because Jesse had just picked up the phone.

_"Hello?" _Jesse's voice came through the phone.

"Hello Jesse. I know that It's been a while, but this is Kurt Hummel calling." Kurt replied calmly.

"Put him on speaker!" Blaine suggested excitedly. Kurt held up a finger to silence his friend.

"_Kurt Hummel? You're the one who can sing like a girl right? What's going on?" _

_"I need a favor. You are familiar with Rachel Berry, correct?"_

_"Yes...What do you need?"_

_"I need you to help me get back at her for something mean she did to me. Before you argue let me just explain my plan and-"_

_"I'm in, where are you?" _

_"Don't you want to know the plan?"_

_"Nah, I prefer to go with the flow."_

Kurt, after explaining that if Jesse was seriously injured or killed he couldn't be held liable, told Jesse the address. Blaine was extremely curious about the going ons of New Directions in the past, and Kurt tried to summarize the past year's drama to the best of his ability, but couldn't finish because Jesse quickly arrived.

"Hey." Jesse said cooly.

"Hello Jesse." Kurt replied coldly. Although he needed Jesse's help, he was not making any attempt to be friendly.

"So... Where's Rachel?" Jesse asked.

"She's inside. Now, I didn't really feel a plan was necessary... I think you walking in there will be enough. Tell them Rachel invited you. Cause some commotion and then Blaine will valiantly kick you out winning the approval of the entire Glee club!" Kurt smiled brightly at his brilliance. Jesse and Blaine glanced at each other and nodded in agreement to Kurt's plan.

Jesse slipped his way into the house quietly. Knocking on the door was not how Jesse St. James made an entrance. He heard music coming from the basement. He snuck down the stairs and peeked around the corner. The entire Glee club was here, he realized excitedly, and he decided how he was going to make his move.

At the end of the song, Jesse leapt down the remaining stairs and executed a flip that landed him in the very center of the room. He flashed a smile and said confidently "Hello, New Directions!"

"Jesse, what are you doing here?" Rachel asked, breaking the silence.

"You invited me darling," replied Jesse, the outrage was immediate.

"How could you invite him here after everything he did to us? To you to?" Finn yelled loudly.

Finally when the clammer had died down a bit, Mercedes asked "How did you get in to my house?"

Jesse opened his mouth to respond when Blaine dashed down the stairs, Kurt right behind him.

"NEVER FEAR, BLAINE IS HERE!" He shouted. Mercedes cheered and the rest of the club soon joined in happily. Jesse rolled his eyes, muttering "You could have given me some more time."

"Jesse St. James, It is very clear that you are not wanted here," Blaine announced dramatically, "If you will not leave on your own accord I will resort to force!"

Jesse gasped. "Fine. I can tell when I am not wanted. However, before I go... Rachel," Jesse kneeled down and took Rachel's hand, "I just want to apologize. I was wrong. When I heard the news of you and Finn breaking up, I was determined to make you mine again. Rachel Berry... will you go out with me?" Jesse looked up at her imploringly.

Rachel scoffed and kicked Jesse in the chest, making him topple over. Jesse got up huffily and twirled on the spot. He took one last look at the Glee club and shouted "You haven't seen the last of me!" before dashing out the door into the night.

"Who was that?" Brittany asked.

"Brit, that was Jesse. He was in our Glee club after he left Vocal Adrenaline." Santanna told her.

"I don't remember what Vocal Adrenaline is... I do know that Blaine goes to a different school."

Blaine nodded slowly, confirming Brittany's knowledge.

"That's the one Kurt made out with." Finn told Blaine, who looked at Kurt and raised an eyebrow.

Kurt sighed and nodded in confirmation. Blaine bit his bottom lip to keep from laughing.

"Well, now that that's over..." Mercedes said, walking over to the speakers and turning the music off, "I think that we should wrap this party up pretty quick. Unless someone has a suggestion of something else they'd like to do?"

"Let's play spin the bottle." Brittany said, but was ignored.

"I have a suggestion I-" Kurt began, but Mercedes cut him off.

"If you want to kiss your boy we're okay with it. You don't need to ask permission."

Kurt turned bright red and Blaine laughed at his friend. Kurt scowled at him. "Actually, I was going to suggest we have a competition. I was thinking that because this is a Christmas party we could have a sing-off. We could even all put in some money that could be the prize."

"This is why I invite you to these parties." Mercedes grinned, then she raised her voice and shouted "If you want in, pay five dollars to me."

Rachel excitedly paid her money and was followed by most of the glee club members.

Rachel sang a very pretty rendition of 'Merry Christmas Darling.' Even Kurt had to admit that it was well done.

Tina and Quinn sang the song 'Believe' from the Polar Express movie and the duet sounded very good with their voices.

Puck and Santanna also sang a duet, 'Baby It's Cold Outside.' Kurt and Blaine glanced at each other disappointedly. Their rendition was much better and they'd been planning on singing it together.

Brittany tried to sing 'The Twelve Days of Christmas' but she couldn't remember which number came after five and had to stop.

Artie, Mike, and Finn sang The Chipmunk Song to everyone's amusement.

Mercedes belted out 'Rockin' Around the Christmas Tree.' leaving only Kurt and Blaine.

Blaine grinned and dragged Kurt up to the front of the room. He grabbed a pair of antlers from Mercedes and put them on Kurt's head. Kurt made an angry noise and attempted to fix his hair where the headband the antlers were attached to had ruined it.

"Oh, is this your snowbank?" Blaine asked, and Kurt grinned quickly recognizing the scene of one of his favorite Christmas movies.

"No," Kurt replied, "Who are you?"

"Well actually, I am a dentist." Blaine replied.

"A dentist?" Kurt asked.

"Well, I want to be someday. Now I'm just an elf." Blaine said sadly, "But I don't need anybody, I'm... I'm independent!" Blaine raised a fist into the air.

"Yeah? Me too!" Kurt replied, trying not to laugh, "I'm... whatever you said... Independent."

"Hey, what do you say we both be independent together!" Blaine proposed.

"You wouldn't mind my red nose?" Kurt asked innocently.

"Not if you don't mind me being a dentist." Blaine replied.

"It's a deal!" Kurt grinned. Mercedes started their music.

_We're a couple of misfits, _

_We're a couple of misfits._

_What's the matter with misfits?_

_That's where we fit in! _

_We're not daffy and dilly _Blaine made a face and once again Kurt repressed a laugh.

_Don't go 'round willy nilly._

_Seems to us kinda silly,_

_That we don't fit in._

_We may be, different from the rest._

_Who decides the test,_

_Of what is really best?_

_We're a couple of misfits,_

_We're a couple of misfits._

_What's the matter with misfits?_

_That's where we fit it!_

_Why am I such a misfit? _Kurt sang

_I am not just a nit wit!_

_I'm a deer of a raindeer!_

_Why don't I fit in?_

_Why am I such a misfit? _Blaine sang back.

_I am not just a nit wit!_

_They can't fire me, I QUIT!_

_Seems I don't fit in._

_We may be, different from the rest._

_Who decides the test,_

_Of what is really best?_

_We're a couple of misfits, _

_We're a couple of misfits._

_What's the matter with misfits?_

_That's where we fit in! _

As Blaine and Kurt sang the last note the members of New Directions broke into applause.

The two of them grinned.

"I love that song!" Kurt told Blaine

"I love that entire movie!" Blaine replied happily, and Kurt agreed.

Eventually the party ended and Kurt said goodbye to Blaine, who was returning to Dalton for the remainder of the winter break.

**I'm awful at endings... Who should mess with them next? Reviewers are my favorite people in the whole world!**


	6. Chapter 6 Santanna, Brittany, Wes, David

**Ok, like all of you wanted Santanna and Brittany to mess with them next so... that's what'll happen... But David and Wes are helping...**

**Also, the song from the last chapter was simply called "We're a Couple of Misfits." It's from Rudolf, the best Christmas movie of all time.**

Wes and David didn't bother to knock, and walked into Blaine's dorm room to find him tearing through his closet muttering to himself. Wes and David exchanged a glance before Wes tapped Blaine on the shoulder. Blaine whirled around, and sighed at the sight of his friends.

"Hey Blaine... you okay?" David asked, as Blaine went back to searching through his drawers frantically.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just need something to wear... I mean, I haven't seen Kurt for a while and I-" Blaine stopped. He knew that he'd just given away far too much.

"You and Kurt are going on a date? Why didn't you tell us!" Wes exclaimed.

"It's not a date! We're just going out to dinner to catch up. I meant it's been like, a week since I last saw him." Blaine replied.

"A week Blaine. A week? People 'catch up' after a few months or a year. Not a week. You two just won't admit that you like each other." David said.

"You guys are just jealous because I'm spending more time with Kurt than you." Blaine said.

"Maybe. Having a major crush on a guy is no excuse to blow off Horror Movie Friday." Wes complained.

"Could you two just but out? I promise that I'll come to Horror Movie Friday this week. But Kurt and I had other plans last week. It's just once guys!" Blaine didn't notice the look in David's eyes. If he had he would have been very worried... He'd only seen that once before, about two days before Wes broke up with his girlfriend.

Blaine finally decided on skinny jeans and a white shirt under a black jacket. He started to pace around the room, complaining that Kurt should have arrived by now or that his hair looked awful. Wes and David watched, amused until Kurt arrived. Blaine moved with almost unnatural speed to the door.

"Sorry I'm kind of late. I couldn't decide what to wear." Kurt said.

"It's fine!" Blaine replied cheerily, "It's great to see you again!"

"Yeah. I had a nice vacation but I missed you." Kurt smiled. Wes pretended to gag at the cheesiness of the situation, sending David into a fit of silent giggles.

"Alright, we should go. See ya' Wes, David. Try not to trash my room!" Blaine called as he and Kurt left for dinner.

After he was sure that Blaine and Kurt were gone, David began to sing.

_I can see what's happening, _

"What?" Wes asked.

_And they don't have a clue._

"Who?" Wes questioned again.

_They'll fall in love, and here's the bottom line,_

_Our trio's down to two._

"Oh..." Wes said.

_The sweet caress of twilight,_

_There's magic everywhere._

_And with all this romantic atmosphere..._

_Disaster's in the air!_

**Epic Kurt and Blaine Montage!**

_And If he falls in love tonight,_

_It can be assumed... _David stopped singing in order to fake cry into Blaine's pillow.

_His carefree days with us are history, _Wes sang.

_In short our pal is doomed! _David stopped fake crying and joined Wes on the last note.

"Alright, but Timon and Pumba were epic failures in that movie. Simba and Nala still totally ended up together, so... What are we going to do?" Wes asked at the end of their song.

"I've got a plan!"

Blaine and Kurt sat across from each other in their booth at Breadstix. They were chatting idly about the production of Rocky Horror that Kurt's glee club had but on. Wes and David were watching them from across the room. They'd pair their waitress to put a microphone on Kurt and Blaine's table and were listening intently to the boy's conversation.

"I was in Dalton's musical last year. It was alright... but it's tough to have a full cast of both genders at an all boys school you know? What extra stuff do you do at school?"

"Besides Glee club? I used to be a cheerio... or, a cheerleader. Mostly I did vocal stuff. At nationals a sang 14 minutes of Celine Dion in French."

"Oh my God! That's amazing! Is there a video?"

"I don't know... maybe."

"Kurt shhh..."

David and Wes looked over at Blaine and Kurt's table. Blaine was inspecting the small microphone that had been hidden on the bottom of the salt shaker. Blaine looked around the restraunt and spotted Wes and David. He glared at them. Wes wiggled his fingers as Blaine got up and began to walk towards them, dragging Kurt behind him.

"What are you doing here?" Blaine asked angrilly.

"We're just eating here! It's a good restraunt!" David objected.

"It's like an hour away from Dalton. Kurt and I came here because he wanted to see his friends afterwards."

"Oh." Wes said weakely.

"So I'll ask you again. What are you doing here?"

"We're spying on you and Kurt" Wes said, David stomped on his foot under the table.

"What? WHY?" Blaine yelled. Some of the people around them looked up to see who was yelling.

Then Kurt noticed something and grabbed Blaine's arm. "Ok Wes, David. We'll see you later. We were just leaving." Kurt began to attempt to pull Blaine toward the door.

"No Kurt! I will not allow my idiot friends to ruin our evening. We're still going to eat here." Blaine said decisively.

"It's not them I'm worried about..." Kurt muttered, but it was too late. Santanna and Brittany had spotted Kurt and were coming towards them. Kurt sit down and mentally prepared himself for whatever torment Santanna would detemine fit. Blaine was under the impression that he had won the argument and happily sat down across from Kurt. Santanna and Brittany pulled up two chair and joined Kurt and Blaine.

"Hello." Blaine said politely, but he glanced at Kurt obviously confused as to why these two girls were sitting with them.

"Hey Dalton boy," Santanna replied, "You're a real gentleman to take Kurt out to dinner before you jump him."

Blaine blushed, and Santanna grinned flirtatiously. "You wouldn't need to buy me dinner first."

"Santanna he's gay." Kurt said defensively.

Blaine grinned _Is Kurt jealous? _He thought.

"Exactly. I've never done it with a gay boy before. It'll be a great expirience for both of us." Santanna grinned.

"Ummm..." Blaine muttered

"Blaine just ignore her." Kurt said.

"Hey Kurt, do you remember when we made out?" Brittany asked sweetly.

There was a long awkward silence that Kurt finally broke by saying "yeah..."

"See Blaine, Kurt's made out with a girl before. He wouldn't care if we made out. Plus you're really hot."

"Do you have soft baby hands too?" Brittany asked.

Then as if things weren't bad enough, Wes and David came over to Blaine and Kurt's table.

"Kurt, dude you have hot girlfriends!" David exclaimed, glancing at Santanna.

"You're not too bad yourself." Santanna replied.

"Maybe we could go back to your place..." David said suggestively.

"David you have a girlfriend." Blaine reminded his friend. David grabbed his phone and quickly sent a text message.

"Not anymore." He told Blaine.

"Oh my God, you did not just break up with Katie through a _text._" Blaine said disbelievingly.

"Is that bad?" David asked.

"YES you idiot! You don't do that!" Blaine shouted.

"I do that." Brittany interjected.

"Me too." Santanna said.

"Well, you shouldn't do that. It hurt's the person you break up with a lot when your so insensitive that you don't even work up the courage to break up with them in person."

"Blaine you've got to stop being so perfect. Kurt looks like he's about to faint." Santanna said bluntly.

Kurt, who had been resting his head on his hands and watching Blaine immediately sat up and tried to look uninterested.

"David, you're forgetting our plan." Wes said quietly.

"Oh yeah!" David exclaimed, "Hey Kurt, Blaine doesn't like you very much. He only hangs out with you out of pity because he's such a nice person. How does that make you feel?"

"Well, I don't really believe you." Kurt replied, but he sounded a bit unsure.

"Don't listen to a thing they say. Wes and David are just jealous because you're cooler that them."

"That is offensive!" David shouted.

"Kurt and Blaine just need to get a room." Santanna suggested.

"Agreed." Wes said.

"Either get together, or just leave each other alone. You can't just be friends." David told them.

"Why not?" Kurt asked.

"Because you both are very attracted to each other and it's almost sickening to watch you pretend you're 'just friends'." David explained.

"You and Wes are just friends." Blaine said.

"We're straight and we have girlfriends." David said.

"Actually, you just broke up with your girlfriend." Kurt said and everyone looked at him. "What?" Kurt asked.

"You haven't really talked at all, and now you're just jumping in to the conversation." Blaine explained.

"I've been listening!" Kurt argued defensively.

"Well, I'm bored. I'm going to go home with one of you eventually so we might as well speed it along. I'd prefer Blaine, but I'd be okay with one of his Dalton friends."

"Just back off Santanna. Blaine is gay. He's not going anywhere with you." Kurt growled.

Blaine could hardly contain himself. Kurt was jealous. Really jealous. Of a girl.

"Don't worry Kurt. I'm not going to do anything with Santanna..." Blaine said, "or any girl for that matter." Brittany pouted.

"Good." Kurt said quietly.

"Get a room!" Santanna said again.

"Is Kurt homeless?" Brittany asked.

"No. I'm not homeless Brittany. I don't need to get a room." Kurt said.

Santanna glared at him then grabbed David and led him out of the restraunt. Wes and Brittany both looked very lost without their friends.

"Wes, I think you should go home." Wes nodded at Blaine's suggestion and walked out of the restraunt without another word.

"Brittany?" Kurt asked kindly, Brittany looked up. "I think you should go home too." Brittany nodded but didn't get up.

"Brittany, you should go home." Blaine said, but Brittany still didn't move.

"Brit? Are you okay?" Kurt asked.

"I just don't remember where I live..." Brittany said.

After a few more moments of conversation Blaine used Brittany's phone to call her brother who came to pick her up. He apologized, and said that this kind of thing happened a lot before leaving Kurt and Blaine alone.

"Alone at last." Blaine said, and Kurt laughed.

"It seems like every time we try to hang out someone interferes." Kurt said, shaking his head.

"Yeah...like there's someone controlling our lives..." Blaine said.

"That's a weird thought." Kurt said, shuddering.

Then their food arrived and they were able to enjoy a nice evening by themselves with no further interruptions.

**Dear Kurt and Blaine,**

**I'm sorry that I'm making life difficult for you, but it's just so much fun to mess with you guys!**

**Love,**

**Doggirlem**

**Review or I will be forced to give Blaine Twizzlers, and you know that won't end well.**


	7. Chapter 7 Mercedes

**Thanks so much for all the reviews, and to everyone who got the Twizzlers thing, you rock :-)**

**This chapter features a certain best friend of Kurt Hummel, Mercedes!**

**I still feel kind of badly for having people interfere negatively, so now for some positive interference! **

Blaine opened his eyes. Then he shut them again. Obviously he was still asleep. He opened his eyes again. He was awake, but he wasn't in his bed. Or even at Dalton for that matter.

"Hey sleepy head." Came an unfamiliar voice, Blaine sat up and found that his hands were tied behind his back. He saw a girl watching him, and she grinned when he looked at her.

"Who are you? What am I doing here?" Blaine asked, flustered.

"I'm Mercedes. Nice to meet you. I'm a friend of Kurt's. As for what you're doing here, I'm kidnapping you."

"W-What? Why are you kidnapping me?" Blaine asked.

"Because I have some things to show you, and then we're going to have a nice chat."

"What are you going to show me?" Blaine asked warily.

"A few videos of Kurt, Finn told me you might be interested. Here." Mercedes passed him her computer. Blaine hit play.

The first thing Blaine saw was Kurt wearing a unitard. He did a double take and a emitted a very odd spluttering noise. Mercedes laughed. Kurt began to dance to 'Single Ladies' and Blaine's eyes widened. He had to stop himself from drooling a few times.

When the video ended Mercedes quickly started the next one. This time it was the song 'Push It.' The glee club was singing it, but Blaine was only interested in what Kurt was doing. The dance was risque to say the least and Blaine thought his brain was going to melt a few times.

Mercedes also showed him a few other videos, including the video of she and Kurt singing '4 Minutes' and of Kurt singing 'Le Jazz Hot,' until Blaine looked like he was high.

"All right. Now we need to chat." Mercedes said.

Blaine nodded, still looking dazed.

"You know Kurt?"

Blaine nodded mutely.

"Kurt really likes you, and you two need to sort yourselves out. I saw you at Sectionals. You were basically undressing him with your eyes." Mercedes told him.

Blaine shook his head, registering what had just been said.

"What? No I wasn't!" Blaine protested.

"Save it. You listen, I talk." Mercedes said, and Blaine stopped talking. "As I was saying, you're either in to Kurt, or you're totally playing him. Explain to me please, when are you going to finally give Kurt _something_ so he'll be able to get on with his life. I'm not telling you you have to like Kurt, but please don't tell me you're just friends. Because I know, and I hope you do to, that will never happen."

"We're just friends..." Blaine said weakly.

"No, because Kurt likes you as more than a friend. I'm not going to tell Kurt what you tell me, I just need to know... As a concerned best friend." Mercedes said.

"I'm Kurt's best friend!" Blaine argued.

"You keep thinking that Dalton boy. You will never replace me." Mercedes said.

"Then why does Kurt blow you off to hang out with me, huh?" Blaine asked.

That struck a nerve for Mercedes. "Because he has a crush on you! He knows that _I'm _not going to abandon him even if he blows me off a few time. He feels like he has to do everything you want to prove that he's reliable so you'll like him."

"It sounds like you've spent a lot of worried evenings thinking about this. Besides, you're totally wrong. He blew me off one evening even though we were going to go bowling."

"Well, that was for 'Sing-Along Sound of Music.' He looks foreword to that every year! Didn't know that, did you? There's a lot of things you don't know about Kurt. He's awesome."

"He's totally awesome," Blaine nodded, "At least we agree on that."

Mercedes smiled a bit. "You know, I have a new idea. Instead of fighting, I'm going to tell you everything you will _ever _need to know about Kurt, and then some. You'll have him in your arms by the end of the week."

Blaine grinned at Mercedes, then his face fell. "What?" Mercedes asked.

"It's just... You want me to do what I already promised myself I wouldn't."

"What's that?" Mercedes encouraged excitedly.

"I don't know why I'm telling you all this, I mean I hardly know you... But a friend of Kurt's is probably trustworthy... and fabulous." Mercedes grinned at this, and Blaine continued, "Okay, so I'm going to admit to you that I do like Kurt." Mercedes squealed gleefully, "_But, _I'm not going to ask him out. I promised myself after he told me what Karofsky did to him that I wouldn't make the first move. I'm going to wait until he asks me out."

"What Karofsky did? Blaine is there something Kurt isn't telling me?" Mercedes lowered her voice. Her eyes were filled with concern and fear.

"I-I'm sorry. He didn't tell anyone else. He wouldn't want me to tell you." Blaine stopped. The silence was deafening.

"Fine. I won't push it... But I'm going to find out from him eventually." Mercedes stopped the car and untied Blaine's hands. Blaine looked up and saw Dalton Academy. How Mercedes had gone in a full circle and arrived back at Dalton Blaine would never know.

"Alright, listen up. I just want to let you know that Kurt's not going to ask you out. He's going to wait for you. You two are just going to keep waiting for the other until one of you can't stand it. If Kurt's head blows up, I'm holding you responsible for his death."

Blaine forced a small chuckle, admitting to himself that the points Mercedes were valid... He got out of the car and headed toward the school. Absentmindedly Blaine took out his phone and began fiddling with the buttons. Before he realized what he'd done he had the phone up to his ear listening to it ring.

"Hi Blaine!" Kurt's voice came through the phone.

Blaine had a sudden vivid image of Kurt in the unitard he'd worn during the single ladies dance.

After an awkward moment of silence Blaine realized he was supposed to be talking.

"Ehhemmerm" Blaine managed.

Kurt raised one eyebrow, and Blaine quickly hung up.

Kurt smiled, wondering what Blaine was thinking about that had rendered him speechless.

Mercedes waited until Blaine was inside his school. Phase 1 was complete, now that he'd got Blaine thinking about Kurt, not to mention thinking about Kurt in many different very tight-fitting outfits, Mercedes had to get Kurt to think about Blaine.

She drove all the way back to Lime where she went to Kurt's house. She used her own spare key and went up to Kurt's room. He was lying on his bed reading a book.

"Hey Kurt!" Mercedes said. Kurt looked around quickly and saw his friend.

Kurt grinned and hopped up off the couch. He ran up to his friend and pulled her into a hug.

"Mercedes! How are you? I haven't seen you in forever!" Kurt said.

"I know right? It's been, like, two days!" Mercedes said.

"What are you doing here?" Kurt asked.

"Umm... Nothing. Just came to see you!" Mercedes lied.

"Okay, suuure." Kurt said sarcastically.

"Alright, fine. I came to get you and Blaine together." Mercedes said bluntly.

"What? Mercedes you're insane. Blaine and I? Why?" Kurt laughed, trying to hide the blush that had crept to his cheeks by looking down at the floor.

"Why? Because you guys aren't going to do anything about your very obvious love for one another. Also because I want my boy to be happy, and you two will make an adorable couple." Mercedes said.

"Did you do something to Blaine? Because he just called me, mumbled incoherently, and then hung up?"

"I may have done something... I might have shown him a series of videos featuring you. Or I may not have." Mercedes said innocently.

"Mercedes, you didn't." Kurt shook his head.

"I never said that I did!" Mercedes retorted.

"It was implied!" Kurt countered.

"Anyway, here's what's going to happen. You're going to call Blaine back and ask him out right now." Mercedes said threateningly.

"Or what?" Kurt asked suspiciously.

"Or..." Mercedes stood up and ran over to Kurt closet. "I will rip up all of your hats and dye your jackets black."

Kurt's eyes widened. He grabbed his phone and dialed Blaine's number. Mercedes smiled superiorly.

"Hey Blaine, i need to ask you something. My clothes are being held hostage." Kurt said, glaring at Mercedes.

"What is it?" Blaine's voice replied from the phone.

"Will you go out with me."

"What?" Blaine asked excitedly.

"Mercedes said she'd ruin my wardrobe if I didn't ask you out." Kurt clarified.

"Oh..." Blaine said, he sounded extremely disappointed. then he forced a laugh. "Mercedes would do something like that."

"Yeah..." Kurt replied, also sounding disappointed.

"I gotta go... There's something I need to do." Blaine said, and quickly hung up the phone.

"See Mercedes, we're just friends." Kurt said.

"Fine. I did what I could. It's up to you and Blaine now. But I did try!" Mercedes sighed, then she left Kurt alone in his room.

Mercedes was in her car when she had an idea. She grabbed her phone, and began dialing. She was going to need a lot more help is she was going to pull this off. The first people she needed were Rachel, Finn, and Quinn. Good thing she had their numbers. She knew they'd come in handy eventually.

"Where are we going? Am I really getting a present?" Blaine asked curiously.

"I promise, you're going to get something awesome." Finn said reassuringly.

"Here we are!" Rachel grinned.

"We're just at the river, I don't see the big-" Blaine began, but the drugs kicked in before he could finish his sentence.

Rachel quickly texted Mercedes. Step one was working so far.

"Where are we going? Is there really a 50% clearance sale?" Kurt asked curiously.

"I promise, you're going to get something awesome." Mercedes said reassuringly.

"We're here!" Quinn grinned.

"We're just at the river, I don't see the big-" Then Kurt too fainted.

Mercedes checked her phone. David and Wes were ready too. Commence final phase.

Blaine and Kurt began to wake up. They were floating along in a boat.

"Wha-" Kurt began, "Blaine?"

"Kurt? What are you doing here?"

"Honestly I have no idea." Blaine said.

"Mercedes and Qinn said there was a sale..." Kurt managed to say weakly.

"Your brother and his girlfriend said they were going to give me a present." Blaine said.

"I wonder what- wait! Listen!" Kurt was beginning to catch on. He heard drums, most likely played by Finn. More instruments joined in. Then he heard a familiar voice begin to sing.

_There you see him,_

_Sitting there across the way._

_He don't got a lot to say, _

_But there's something about him._

_And you don't know why,_

_But you're dying to try,_

_You wanna kiss the boy._

Kurt grinned and Blaine smiled back. Kurt's friends were actually trying to recreate a scene from 'The Little Mermaid.' Kurt hoped this scene ended differently than the scene in the movie...

_Yes, you want him,_

_Look at him, you know you do._

_Possible he wants you too,_

_There is one way to ask him._

_It don't take a word,_

_Not a single word,_

_Go on and, kiss the boy._

Kurt looked up at Blaine, and smiled again. Blaine smiled back shyly.

Rachel and Quinn joined Mercedes, singing,

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la,_

_My oh my,_

_Looks like the boy's to shy,_

_Ain't gonna' kiss the boy._

Kurt's face fell noticeably as they sang the last verse. This time, Blaine noticed and grinned.

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la,_

_Ain't that sad,_

_Ain't it a shame, too bad,_

_You're gonna miss the boy._

As Finn and Rachel parted the curtain-like reeds. Kurt was amazed at how well they'd replicated the movie's scenery. Blaine took Kurt hands and they gazed at each other as Mercedes and the others continued singing.

_Now's your moment,_

_Floating in a blue lagoon,_

_Boy, you better do it soon,_

_No time will be better._

_He don't say a word,_

_And he won't say a word,_

_Until you kiss the boy._

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la,_

_Don't be scared,_

_You got the mood prepared,_

_Go on and kiss the boy._

Blaine leaned a bit closer to Kurt, but Kurt wasn't sure... It could have been his imagination.

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la_

_Don't stop now,_

_Don't try to hide it how,_

_You wanna kiss the boy._

Now Kurt was sure Blaine was leaning closer to him. Kurt leaned in a bit too...

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la_

_Float along,_

_Listen to the song_

_The song say, kiss the boy_

Kurt and Blaine were inches apart now. Blaine tilted his head to one side, and Kurt did the same...

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la_

_Music play, _

_Do what the music say,_

_You wanna kiss the girl._

Blaine and Kurt both moved in when their little boat flipped over. They both surfaced, spluttering. Wes and David high-fived.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Kurt exploded. His wet hair fell in front of his face.

David and Blaine both tried to explain but Kurt ignored them.

"HE WAS GOING TO KISS ME AND YOU TWO WENT AND RUINED IT!" Kurt screamed.

"Blaine's hanging out with you more than us... We were just jealous." David offered, trying to calm Kurt down.

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT YOUR FREAKING ISSUES!" Kurt screeched.

"Well, I'm just gonna' go now..." Wes said and backed away from fuming Kurt quickly.

"I'm just gonna..." David stopped abruptly and followed his friend.

Kurt sniffed and Blaine approached him.

"Kurt, just because those eels ruined this scene in the movie doesn't mean that Wes and David get to ruin this." Blaine whispered. Kurt glanced up at him.

"What do you mean?" Kurt asked.

Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt and kissed him. When they separated Blaine grinned. "I always thought Prince Eric was a jerk for not doing that in the movie."

Then Finn cat called, completely ruining the moment.

"Finn you idiot!" Kurt heard Rachel screaming. He and Blaine laughed.

"So, is it official?" Blaine asked.

"Is what official?" Kurt retorted.

"You know, that we're dating." Blaine grinned. Kurt immidiately thought of his awful expirience last year, when Mercedes had said those same words to him. Only this time, his answer would be different.

"Definitely." Kurt replied, hugging Blaine. Then Kurt remembered that he had just fallen into the water.

"Ack! Don't look at me!" Kurt cried, "My hair's all wet, and it's not attractive at all when it's wet!"

"I beg to differ." Blaine laughed, as Kurt tried to hide his head.

"You two make an adorable couple." Mercedes cooed.

**Review, Review, Review! Blaine and Kurt love you and wish you a Very Happy Life. **


	8. Chapter 8

**OKAY, First of all, I'm SOOOOO SORRY! I had this chapter halfway finished like, at New Year's but my computer died (stupid Mac :-p) and I JUST got it fixed. I'm not ending this story, but I think I'll start a new one soon as well. **

**This chapter is about Kurt and Blaine's first date. Awesome right? The dinner at Breadstix wasn't technically official. Enjoy! **

The doorbell rang at exactly 8:30. Finn yelled "I'll GET IT." And he and Kurt raced madly to the front door where Blaine was waiting. Finn beat Kurt and opened the door, grinning. Blaine raised a hand in greeting. Finn grabbed his hand and yanked him inside, slamming the door.

"Hi Blaine!" Kurt yelled after his boyfriend as Finn dragged Blaine down the hallway. "Hi Kurt!" Blaine called back. Finn pulled Blaine into the living room and cleared his throat loudly. Burt, who was sitting on the couch, looked up. Upon seeing Blaine he stood hastily and walked into the kitchen, Blaine and Finn following.

"So you're Kurt's boyfriend?" Burt asked gruffly.

"Yes sir." Blaine replied.

"You know, I think that Blaine is considering hurting your son." Finn said seriously.

"No sir!" Blaine said quickly, glaring at Finn.

"Blaine, what are you doing?" Kurt asked, finally finding where Finn had taken his friend.

"Nothing. Just talking to your dad." Blaine said, and Kurt shot him a sympathetic glance.

"Where are you going tonight?" Burt asked his son.

"We're going to see 'Wicked'! I still can't believe that Blaine could get us tickets... They're really hard to come by this late..." Kurt replied.

"I'm magic." Blaine said, but immediately stopped talking when Burt glanced at him.

"Magic?"

"He was joking dad." Kurt reassured his father.

"Alright. Blaine, you seem like a nice guy. Kurt likes you, and he's happy and all." Blaine and Kurt grinned, "However," Burt continued, and Blaine winced. "If you hurt my son, I'm obligated by a very strict code to shoot you. Unlike most dad's who say that, today I actually went out and bought a gun... Carol wasn't happy."

Blaine glanced towards Kurt worriedly. Then he looked back at Burt and managed a smile. "I understand, sir." Blaine said. Kurt was very impressed that Blaine's voice didn't waver once.

"Good. Glad we got all that out of the way... have fun tonight." Burt said awkwardly.

"But no too much fun, if you know what I mean." Finn interjected.

"_Finn,_" Burt said warningly, "You won't do anything though, will you Kurt?"

Kurt was so red he looked like a tomato. Blaine chuckled, but remembered that he was being evaluated and stopped. There was a very awkward silence.

"Well, we really need to get going. We're going to be late if we don't leave soon." Kurt said pointedly.

"Kurt can I talk to you for a minute before you go?" Burt asked.

"Sure dad... Blaine you can go start the car." Kurt replied hesitantly.

Blaine nodded thankfully and left the room saying "Goodbye Mr. Hummel."

"All right Kurt. Take this, and remember to use it if he gives you any trouble." Burt said, handing Kurt a can of pepper spray.

"Dad!" Kurt said indignantly, flushing.

"Just take it, I'll feel better if you did."

Kurt sighed and put the pepper spray into his bag. His dad nodded once and Kurt said goodbye before joining Blaine in the car. Blaine grinned and started the engine.

"So, where are we going again?" Finn asked from the back seat.

Blaine stomped on the breaks and both he and Kurt jolted foreword.

"Finn what are you doing here?" Kurt yelled after the initial shock had worn off.

"I'm coming with you guys." Finn said bluntly.

"Why? You don't even have a ticket!" Kurt said.

Finn simply grinned and pulled a ticket out of his pocket. Kurt took it and looked it over.

"Oh boy... Finn how did you manage to get a ticket?" Kurt asked.

"Skill. Plus I had Artie hack their system... Check out where I'm sitting." Finn replied.

"Finn, I'm pretty sure that's illegal." Blaine said seriously, as Kurt looked at the ticket

"Which is why I had Artie do the hacking. You know, I'm not as dumb as I look." Finn said.

"Oh boy... Blaine, Finn's sitting right next to us." Kurt told his boyfriend.

"Oh joy, I'm looking foreword to it." Blaine said sarcastically.

"Me too," Finn said, not realizing that Blaine was being sarcastic. "I guess I should tell you that I invited the rest of the glee club too."

"Finn! This was supposed to be our first date. You know, it's kind of something you do alone?"

"Oh, this was your first date? I had no idea!" Finn lied innocently.

"Sure Finn." Kurt rolled his eyes.

"It's okay Kurt. I might be kind of fun!" Blaine said excitedly.

"But... Do they all have tickets too?" Kurt asked.

"Sure. Rachel bought a bunch of tickets for New Directions. We're going out again, by the way." Finn said.

"You two are already back together? It's been like a week since she _cheated on you._" Kurt said, exasperated.

"Well, I'm very forgiving." Finn said defensively.

"Blaine, If you cheat on me I'm not going to forgive you." Kurt said simply.

"Well, from what I hear I'm a lot more trustworthy than that Rachel girl." Blaine replied.

Kurt grinned, "I think that's very reasonable."

"I have no idea what you're talking about. Rachel's great!"

"She sent a girl to a crack house." Kurt said.

"That was only once." Finn mumbled while at the same time Blaine asked "What?"

"Yeah. She's really pretty insane." Kurt told Blaine.

"Here we are!" Blaine announced.

The three of them went inside to find the rest of the Glee club waiting for them. Kurt waved to Mercedes, who waved back at him. They met up and their entire group filed into theatre. Kurt was sitting next to Blaine and Mercedes, with Finn on the other side of Blaine. Blaine kept begging Kurt to switch seats, but Kurt refused.

"Oh, by the way," Mercedes grinned at Kurt and Blaine, "If you two want to make out I'm totally okay with it."

Kurt and Blaine both blushed, but the lights dimmed and Mercedes didn't notice.

"It's starting!" Kurt squealed.

"Shh, Kurt!" Blaine told him.

"Sorry." Kurt muttered.

**(I'm not going through the whole play, because honestly who wants to hear about how they all say quietly and watched?)**

"That was amazing!" Blaine exclaimed as they stood after the play, applauding happily.

Even Rachel was clapping, although she was very upset that the actor playing Elphaba was quite possibly more talented than her.

"They did a great job!" Kurt said animatedly, "Usually the touring groups aren't as good, but those actors were just fantastic!"

"Gosh, the whole play was so well done!" Blaine said, grinning like an idiot.

"Kurt, Blaine!" Mercedes called, finally catching up to the two boys, "We're all going out to get ice cream if you want to come."

"Sure!" Kurt grinned, then he glanced at Blaine, "If it's okay with Blaine."

"Sounds fun." Blaine agreed happily.

About a half hour later they all sat around a huge table. Kurt and Blaine were splitting a milkshake, simply to be cliché.

"You two think you're hilarious, don't you?" Mercedes rolled her eyes.

"Well, I think Kurt's hilarious." Blaine answered.

"And I feel the same way about Blaine." Kurt answered as well.

"So yes." Kurt and Blaine harmonized.

"That's not normal you know." Mercedes informed them.

"Since when was I normal?" Kurt asked simply.

"_I _think you're perfect." Blaine commented. Two tables down Santanna gagged on her ice cream.

"If you think _Kurt _is perfect you two obviously don't know each other well." Mercedes told Blaine. Kurt huffed indignantly.

"Oooh, please tell me more about all of Kurt's flaws." Blaine said angelically.

Kurt grabbed a salt shaker and attempted to look threatening. Mercedes raised an eyebrow and Kurt sighed and put the seasoning back on the table.

"Okay, first of all Kurt always-"

"HELLO NEW DIRECTIONS!" David shouted, entering the restaurant with a dramatic flourish.

"Who are you? Spies?" Rachel shouted angrily, "We already have one spy in here that I'm not allowed to dispose of, but there are no rules about you two."

"We're not spies. If we were we wouldn't be shouting 'hello.' Der." David said.

"We're here to see Blaine." Wes said happily.

"Hello." Blaine said half-heartedly.

"GO BACK TO YOUR BUSINESS!" David shouted at the rest of the glee club as he and Wes joined Blaine and Kurt.

"Sooooo, whatcha' talking about?" Wes asked.

"I was just about to tell Blaine about all of Kurt's faults." Mercedes said, smiling.

"Oh, really? This looks entertaining. How about this, to spare poor Kurt. For each flaw you give, we'll tell _you guys _one about Blaine."

"Sounds very reasonable," Mercedes smirked, "What do you guys think?"

"I think you're a jerk." Kurt said, sipping his milkshake. "Besides, I have no flaws."

"Sure. Alright, for one thing his toes stick together whenever it gets hot outside."

"Everyone's toes do that!" Kurt shouted, Puck eyed him oddly.

"Okay, If we're doing obvious ones Blaine uses far too much hair product."

"Kurt is addicted to chocolate chip cookies and it's really funny to bake them while he's attempting to diet." Mercedes told everyone.

"Blaine drank red bull once and he was so hyper that he admitted things that hours of intense questioning could have never gotten him to say." Wes replied, Kurt looked very intrigued.

"I've never understood that..." Brittany said.

"What Brit?" Kurt asked kindly.

"How do you drink a red bull? Wouldn't it be too heavy?"

"Well you see Brittany, the bull is actually all blended up with a bunch of chemicals added in. That's why you get so hyper." Blaine said seriously.

"Kurt, your boyfriend is a wizard." Brittany whispered after staring a Blaine for a few awkward moments. Blaine covered up a laugh with a cough.

"How do you figure?" Kurt asked.

"His name isn't Blaine either." Brittany said.

"Yes it is Brit, I promise."

"No, He's Harry Potter."

"You caught me." Blaine said.

Artie glared at him, "Dude, she doesn't understand if you're kidding."

"Oh... Sorry. Actually Brit, I'm Harry's cousin Blaine Potter." Blaine said quickly.

"Ooooh! Could you tell Harry that I really like his movies? But the books... just have... too many letters all in one place."

"Sure thing." Blaine replied, and Brittany clapped excitedly.

"Hey, speaking of Harry Potter, How would you like to see a place just like Hogwarts? It's called Dalton and it's the American version of Hogwarts." Wes told Brittany seriously.

"Can we go?" Brittany gasped.

"Sure! In fact, why doesn't everyone go?" David grinned.

"Sounds fun!" Rachel said.

"Rachel, I've told you before that it's rude to eavesdrop..."

"But you weren't talking about anything important and they are very interesting."

**NEXT CHAPTER: A trip to Dalton academy. I'll update a lot sooner then the last one too, I promise.**


	9. Chapter 9

**OH! Hello, I didn't see you there. Welcome to chapter 9. It's nice to see you. How are you today? I don't actually have an insanely long Author's note, aren't you guys proud? (Insert witty comment here) Now on to the story!**

"Wow! Look, it's a castle!" Brittany cried as the approached Dalton academy. She unbuckled her seatbelt and clambered up to sit between Wes and David in the front seats for a better view.

Kurt, Blaine, Mercedes, Rachel, Finn, Quinn, Tina, and Santanna (Artie wanted to come but there wasn't room) were somehow all squished into the back of the car. There was a collective sigh when Brittany moved and gave them all more room.

"Blaine, get your foot out of my face!" Kurt cried angrily.

"Sorry! Mercedes, could you try to scoot over a bit?"

"Maybe I could if Finn's foot wasn't pressing into my back!"

"Sorry! I'll try to move… OOF!" Finn toppled over landing on top of Santanna and Quinn who

shrieked.

"Where are the magic wands?" Brittany asked Wes, oblivious to her friends' shouts behind her.

"AAAAHH!" Kurt exclaimed

"What? Did I kick you?" Blaine worried.

"No you kicked me, you idiot."

"Shut up Finn."

"No… no… I just… MY HAIR!" Kurt wailed. Blaine looked over at him, and couldn't help laughing. Somehow with all the commotion not only had Kurt's perfect hair been messed up, but it was so full of static it was sticking straight up.

Blaine began to laugh hysterically and the rest of the kid joined in.

"Way to be a supportive boyfriend, real nice." Kurt grumbled. After a few minutes of mocking and flustered primping Kurt decided his hair was once again "acceptable."

"Finn that's my foot!"

"Sorry!"

"Okay, you're not stepping on it anymore."

"Hey, Blaine, are the girls at your school hot." Finn asked.

"Finn, Blaine is gay." Kurt sighed.

"Plus it's an all boys' school." Blaine added

"And you're supposed to be dating me!" Rachel whined.

"Now you're all just making me look like an idiot."

"You are an idiot."

Then the car stopped and everyone collapsed in a heap. Kurt somehow managed to find the door handle and open the door.

"Welcome to Dalton academy." Wes said with a flourish.

"Yay!" Brittany squealed, hopping up and down and clapping.

"Shall we?" Blaine said offering Kurt his hand with a flourish

"We shall." Kurt replied suavely.

They all went inside the huge Hogwarts-like doors to see the interior of Dalton Academy.

"Wow, it's actually really nice here."

The girls (especially Santanna and Brittany) giggles as all of the boys stared at them. It wasn't everyday there were five pretty girls inside the school at one time.

Finn noticed some of the boys looking at him and decided to stare awkwardly at the floor.

Blaine led them to a "Common Room," as it was explained to Brittany, and the girls (plus Kurt and Finn) settled on the couches as some of their admirers approached.

"Hey, I'm Robert." A boy said to Quinn.

"Oh, hello Robert. You're really very cute, but I'm taken." Quinn held up her hand which still bore the promise ring that Sam had given her.

"Oh…" Robert said dejectedly.

"I'm not." Santanna flirted. The other boys in the room perked up.

"Well, would you like to go get dinner sometime?" Robert asked awkwardly.

"Dinner? Sometime? Are you all as uppity as him?" Santanna gestured at Blaine.

"Is uppity a planet or a direction?" Brittany asked.

The Dalton boys continued to approach the girls until Finn couldn't stand it anymore and kissed Rachel to prove to them she was taken.

Kurt sat at the end of the couch watching his friends until a blonde boy came up to him and introduced himself as Dennis.

"Hello Dennis, I'm Kurt." Kurt replied.

"I like your hat, that's a really limited edition. They stopped making them, and they're very hard to find."

"Yeah! It took me forever to find this one!" Kurt agreed, grinning despite his conscience that told him to tell the boy to leave.

Blaine finally convinced Wes and David that they couldn't use Dalton/Hogwarts as a way to pick up girls and turned back to his guests. Instinctively, he looked for Kurt first and saw him talking to Dennis. They were both laughing about something, but Blaine was not amused.

Blaine walked over to Dennis and Kurt and said "Hi Dennis, I see you've met my boyfriend."

"Yeah I did, you're lucky."

Blaine opened his mouth to say something but then just looked very confused. "I didn't think Kurt would have told you. My mistake… I'm sorry… I just…" Blaine laughed awkwardly.

"Blaine, just stop talking you look like an idiot!" Wes called from across the room.

"Shut up Wes!" Blaine yelled back.

Blaine turned back to Kurt and Dennis.

"Goodness, Blaine, trust me much?" Kurt asked.

"I'm sorry! I can be a bit overprotective…" Blaine defended.

"I'm not a very flirty person you know." Kurt informed Blaine.

"I have a song that will fit nicely, I'm sure you know it." Blaine said suddenly. He hopped up and put a CD into a boom box that David seemed to produce from nowhere ("This really is a magic school!" Brittany said happily) and hurried back to Kurt.

David clicked play dramatically and piano music began in the background. Kurt's face lit up.

_You are 16 going on 17  
Baby it's time to think  
Better beware  
Be canny and careful  
Baby you're on the brink _

_You are 16 going on 17  
Fellows will fall in line _The Dalton boys lined up grinning as Blaine continued to sing._  
Eager young lads  
And breways and cads  
Will offer you fruit and wine  
_

_Totally unprepared are you  
To face a world of men _Blaine gestured to the Dalton boys._  
Timid and shy and scared are you  
Of things beyond your ken_

You need someone  
Older and wiser  
Telling you what to do!  
I am 17 going on 18 Blaine put a hand on his chest._  
I'll take care of you  
_  
Kurt grinned at Blaine then waited with anticipation for his verse.

_I am 16 going on 17  
I know that I'm naive  
Fellows I meet _Kurt pointed to Dennis, who shrugged when Blaine glared at him.

_may tell me I'm sweet  
And willingly I believe_

I am 16 going on 17 innocent as a rose  
Bachelor dandies  
Drinkers of brandies  
What do I know of those Kurt shrugged innocently__

Totally unprepared am I  
To face a world of men  
Timid and shy and scared am I  
Of things beyond my ken

I need someone  
Older and wiser  
Telling me what to do  
You are 17 going on 18  
I'll depend on you Kurt grinned.

**The End! You should know by now how awful I am at ending stories, but I'd really like to hear Kurt and Blaine sing that song! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! Relatively little to talk about, besides the fact that GLEE is coming back in *checks calendar* 9 DAYS! And thank goodness, because I need my glee episodes! But, for now I'll get by just posting a chapter of a glee-related story. Oh, guess what? I'm bringing back the voting thing from the first few chapters! Exciting huh? So leave who you would like to mess with Kurt and Blaine in the reviews!**

**OH, and thanks to all my reviewers, but especially Lycoris B, who reviewed every chapter in one day. Also, everyone keeps assuming this story is over! I will tell you when it's over you so can all sob in the reviews! That's all. Thanks again!**

**(I don't own Glee. If I did, there would be new episode EVERY week) **

"Kurt, you really need to come out of your room." Mercedes said to Kurt through the locked door.

"NO!" came the reply.

Mercedes sighed. She was sitting slumped on the door to Kurt's room and he was locked inside. "Blaine's going to be here any minute. What are you going to do then huh?"

There was a pause, then "I'll send him away." Kurt said tragically.

"Stop being so melodramatic. Can you please just tell me what's wrong? I mean, it can't be that bad."

"It is!" Kurt cried.

"C'mon Kurt, pleeease?" Mercedes begged.

"…Promise you won't tell Blaine?" Kurt asked.

"Cross my heart and hope to die."

"I have," Kurt paused for dramatic effect, "a _pimple._"

"Kurt, everyone gets pimples." Mercedes responded bluntly.

This was not the kind of response Kurt had been looking for. He'd wanted tears of pity and sorrow. All his friend had to offer was 'everyone get's pimples?'

"You were supposed to cry and tell me you'd help me!" Kurt told his friend huffily.

"Kurt, I have like three pimples right now. You just use make-up to hide them. It's simple."

"Mercedes you know very well that I'm trying to avoid make-up! They don't allow it at Dalton and I'm proud to say that I am following the rules. "

"Kurt, you're not at Dalton. You're home."

"Yes, I know. But every time I try to put on just a bit of make-up I always just give in and dress up like Lady Gaga."

Mercedes sighed. "You're hopeless."

"But you love me anyway!" Kurt teased.

Mercedes was about to respond when the doorbell rang. "I'LL GET IT!" They heard Finn shout from somewhere downstairs.

"No! Mercedes! Do something! Tell Blaine that… Tell him I have a deadly disease and he can't come near me or he'll catch it! Or tell him I'm on vacation in Peru! Something!"

"You owe me bigtime Kurt." Mercedes sighed, getting up and heading downstairs. Mercedes found Finn and Blaine in the living room.

"This is where my dad keeps the machine guns. Kurt's boyfriends don't usually last this long. Normally once my dad catches Kurt kissing someone I don't see them around anymore." Finn shrugged innocently. "Sometimes I heard screaming coming from the basement, and once I saw my dad putting something into one of their drinks before they disappeared. Kurt still doesn't know where any of them went."

"Wait… Kurt's had other boyfriends?" Blaine asked, trying not to sound jealous (and failing miserably).

"Dude, what's wrong with you! That's the only thing you're worried about? Not the awesome death stories that took me days to come up with?"

Blaine shrugged, then waited for a moment before asking again "So… Kurt hasn't had other boyfriends?"

Finn decided to take the opportunity. "Oh, no. That part was totally true. Let's see, there was Brad, Fletcher, Mark, Tony, Roger… and that's just while I've been living here!"

Blaine frowned and Finn grinned mischievously, Mercedes decided to end poor Blaine's torment and walked into the room. "Blaine, he's messing with you." Mercedes had added a _"you idiot" _at the end of the sentence in her head, but decided to keep it to herself.

"Oh, yeah. I knew that." Blaine said, but perked up considerably, "So, where is Kurt?"

"He's dying from a disease he got while he was on vacation… in Peru…" Mercedes said. It was comforting to know that Blaine was gullible after the Finn fiasco. He believed the story immediately.

"What? Will he be okay? I need to see him! Is he in his room?" Blaine turned around frantically. Behind his back, Finn cocked an eyebrow at Mercedes who shrugged.

"Blaine!" Mercedes called, before he could get up the stairs, "You can't go into Kurt's room or you'll catch the disease too." Blaine looked so traumatized Mercedes decided to change the story a bit. "The doctor said he'll be fine if he takes the medicine for a few days. He just is on house arrest."

Blaine heaved a sigh of relief. Mercedes felt kind of bad for tricking him. He was so innocent and he totally believed every word of the story.

"I'm going to go talk to him." Blaine said, and he was up the stairs before Mercedes could stop him.

"Wait… when was Kurt in Peru? Was it like a field trip for Dalton?" Finn asked, clueless.

"No. It's a cover story. He has a pimple and doesn't want Blaine to-"Mercedes covered her mouth, her eyes wide. What had she done?

Finn covered his mouth too, trying to hide his glee. He said goodbye to Mercedes and shoved her out the door (after much objection on her part), and bolted up the stairs.

Meanwhile:

Blaine approached the door to Kurt's room and said gently, "Kurt? Are you feeling okay?"

Inside the room Kurt nearly choked on his protein shake. Crap. Mercedes had used the story: good. Blaine had believed every word: bad.

Kurt made his voice scratchy and replied quietly "I'm okay…"

"Are you sure?" Blaine asked, genuinely worried.

"Uh-huh." Kurt said, feeling like an awful person.

"At least you still have your voice, that's a plus." Blaine said, his voice brimming with optimism.

Kurt faked a laugh and morphed it into a cough. He heard Blaine move uneasily outside.

"Kurt? Are you alright?"

"Yes, Blaine. I'm fine." Kurt said.

There was a pause, then, "I wish I could see you."

Kurt decided then and there that he was a terrible person. He was awful, and Blaine was such a good boyfriend. He didn't deserve Blaine. Like, at all.

Kurt grabbed a hat and shoved it down over his forehead (he had to hide the pimple) before opening the door and tackle hugging Blaine. Blaine was startled and he covered his mouth with his sleeve and pushed Kurt off.

"Kurt, you have a deadly disease. As much as I want to see you, I think it would be better if we weren't both dying." Blaine mumbled into his sleeve.

"Blaine, I don't have a deadly disease." Kurt said apologetically.

"You don't? Oh good!" Blaine removed his arm from his mouth.

"You're not even mad at me? You're such a jerk!" Kurt whined.

"Wha- How am I a jerk?" Blaine asked.

"Why can't you just get mad at me for lying to you like a normal person so I don't have to feel so guilty?" Kurt yelled.

"I'm sorry!" Blaine apologized.

"Stop apologizing you're just making me feel worse!" cried Kurt.

"What do you want me to do?" Blaine asked, very confused.

"Just… you have to be all mad at me. Then we'll have a big fight, and I'll argue with you even though deep down I know it's all my fault. Then I'll apologize to you, probably through serenading you, and everything will be okay again." Kurt looked up at Blaine expectantly.

"Or… We could just skip that part." Blaine said, and he kissed a very bewildered Kurt.

"You're a jerk." Kurt muttered.

"I'm still not exactly sure why I'm a jerk… But okay." Blaine replied, then he paused, "Hey, Kurt, have you had other boyfriends?"

"No… why?" Kurt asked suspiciously.

"Oh! Um… no reason… just…"

"Finn?"

"Yeah."

"Thought so."

**END SCENE**

**But not the end of the story! Please review! Who should mess with them next hmmm?**

**(Also, I hate to be a mooch for reviews, but If I get about 24 more I'll have 200 for this story, so…. fingers crossed.)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay, so the reviewers have spoken (you know who you are and I adore each and every one of you 3) and there were lots of people who wanted either Sue or Mr. Schue so I'm just going to use both of them… in the next chapter. This one kind of sets it up, but it's mainly just a giant miscommunication and Blaine and Kurt panicking and over thinking things.**

**This chapter is the ruler of the little 's I put to separate two sections. **

**ALSO, come on guys, I just need TWO more reviews to get to 200!**

**I love you all forever, and did you see DARREN CRISS on Ellen? Yayayay!**

**Lastly, only 5 days till Glee! Plus it's a snow day!**

**(Again, I don't own Glee… yet. *grins mischievously*)**

"Wait… what?" Someone asked, breaking the confused silence at Wes' announcement.

"I said, we've all been given a week off school" Wes paused as the Warblers whooped and shouted, with… well, glee.

"However, you'll all still be going to school." The cheering stopped abruptly and the Warblers were once again confused.

"It's come to my attention that we're not very loose of laid-back in our glee clubbing. Well, I think it would be in the best interest of the club if we all attended public schools for a week. We could see what life is like there as well as sit in on their glee club rehearsals. I've gotten permission from the following schools, but there weren't enough for all of us so we'll be attending in groups of three…" Wes paused and winked at Blaine, who grinned. "David, Blaine, and I will be attending William McKinley High School. Josh, Cody and Tyler will be attending Hamilton Central. Gary, Paul, and Forest will be attending…"

Blaine missed the rest of the assignments because he was too excited to even think, let alone _listen. _He was going to school. With Kurt. For an entire week. Blaine grinned happily as he meandered out of the choir room. Plus, not nearly as much homework! Blaine began to skip down the hallway, decided that was weird, stopped skipping, and began to walk. Soon, David and Wes ran up to Blaine, both attempting to high-five him. Blaine high-fived his friends and they hurried to their rooms. Time to get ready!

The first thing Blaine decided to do was tell Kurt. He whipped out his phone and sent simply "_See you at school tomorrow ;) –B"_

"_What? –K"_

"_I'm coming to McKinley for the week! –B"_

"_No way! We need to shop. Like now.-K"_

"_What? Why? –B"_

"_Well, are you just planning on wearing your Dalton uniform? –K "_

"_Um… I was, yeah –B" _

"_You're hopeless. Meet me in the parking lot at 3.-K"_

"_Fiiine –B" _

"_K, see you soon! Love you! –K"_

Kurt clicked send, and then he froze. He quickly went to his sent messages and checked what he'd sent… No, he had done it. He had honestly just told Blaine "I love you" through _text_. Kurt began to hyperventilate. Blaine was going to think he was being a total creeper and rushing things and trying to be impersonal and just being an awful person!

_Well, _Kurt tried to reason with himself, _Maybe Blaine won't even notice… yeah, it was just at the end… He'll probably just overlook it!_

"_K, see you soon! Love you! –K"_

Blaine stared in shock at the three tiny words on his phone. Did Kurt really just say that? Seriously? No… he probably didn't mean anything by it. It was just something people say, like the girls at the mall ("OMG, I love u so much!"). Then again… Kurt had actually typed out the y-o-u. So it wasn't just like "I 3 u" it was totally serious. What should he type back? Should he tell Kurt that the feeling is mutual? But what if Kurt had just been being a girl at the mall and he got all creeped out by Blaine pronouncing his love?

_Blaine, you're probably just over thinking things… I mean you've only been dating this kid for like a week, just be cool._

"_K.-B" _Blaine sent the message, read it again and face palmed. Real smooth Blaine, Kurt's going to think he was being insincere and mean! What would Kurt think? Would he be upset? Would he think Blaine didn't like him? _Would he want to break up? _Blaine began to panic.

"_K.-B" _

Kurt read Blaine's message over a few times, which wasn't hard considering the length of it… Was Blaine all freaked out by Kurt accidently saying "I love you?" Or… did Blaine just feel awkward because he didn't feel the same way?

Kurt's heart nearly stopped at this realization. That had to be it… Blaine probably didn't love Kurt at all and he was feeling incredibly awkward now that he knew that Kurt felt that way about him! Kurt began to panic… what was going to happen? Would they break up? Could they at least still be friends?

Kurt snapped back to reality and felt like bursting in to tears. This was all his fault! What should he do? What should he say to Blaine…

Kurt was hit by another wave of sadness when he thought about Blaine, his soon-to-be-ex-boyfriend, and burst into tears.

Then Kurt realized where he was. He had instinctively driven all the way to Dalton… Kurt looked up and saw Blaine coming towards his car looking incredibly awkward. Kurt didn't know what to do! He couldn't deal with Blaine right now… so he did the only thing that could make the situation less awkward for everyone (no he did not disappparate) and drove away.

Blaine stood in the middle of the parking lot staring after Kurt's car. What the heck just happened? Then it hit him… Kurt _was _going to break up with Blaine! Kurt obviously just didn't know how to do it, and so he was just trying to get away from Blaine.

Blaine then decided that he needed professional help.

"Wes? David?" Blaine called into his friend's dorm, proud of himself for keeping his voice steady.

"What's the password?" David's voice came from inside the room.

"I need relationship counseling and I need your help." Blaine admitted. The door swung open and David grabbed him and yanked him into the room, slamming the door behind them for effect.

"Now, Dr. Wes and I will be assisting you today. I need you to be completely honest, or we won't be able to offer our professional opinions."

Blaine nodded understandingly.

"Now, Mr. Blaine, please lie down on the bed." Wes told him in a very doctor-like tone.

Blaine complied, and he lay on the bed.

"Now, please, tell us everything." Wes asked.

"I think that Kurt and I are going to break up!" Blaine cried.

Wes and David exploded. Both of them jumped up and scrambled around the room frantically, both of them shouting and cursing at the top of their lungs.

Finally, when the two of them had calmed down enough to form comprehensible words, David and Wes shouted in unison "WHY?"

"Because he told me he loved me and I'm not sure if he meant it or not but I texted him back and just said 'K.'"

"So, it's your fault? YOU IDIOT!" David yelled and began to bash Blaine with a pillow.

"FIX IT NOW! Kurt's probably crying his eyes out!" Wes added.

"Thanks for making me feel so good guys…" Blaine grumbled, "Kurt probably hates me!"

Then the phone rang.

"Blaine hates me!" Kurt sobbed.

"WHAT? What happened?" Mercedes gasped, almost dropping her phone.

"It's all my f-fault! I told him t-that I l-loved him… a-and then he didn't… didn't love me back and n-now he thinks I'm a creep! It's all my f-fault!" Kurt cried into the phone.

"Kurt, calm down. Just go home, drink some tea, take a bath, and I'll be oven in about ten minutes."

Kurt nodded, realized he was still on the phone, and managed a shaky "ok… thank Mercedes."

"No problem Kurt." Mercedes said gently, "See you soon hun." Mercedes clicked her phone off and dialed a new number. She had some business to attend to.

"Hello?" Blaine answered the phone, desperately hoping it was Kurt on the other end and not-

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?" Mercedes shouted through the phone. Blaine cringed, not her.

"I honestly don't know…" Blaine sighed, but Mercedes either didn't hear him or chose to ignore his comment.

"DO YOU _KNOW _WHAT KURT IS DOING RIGHT NOW? HE'S SOBBING HIS EYES OUT AND IT'S ALL YOU FAULT!"

"Yeah, Blaine!" David chimed in angrily, but Wes elbowed him and he stopped talking.

"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU BREAKING UP WITH KURT? YOU ARE _NEVER _GOING TO FIND SOMEONE AS AWESOME AS HIM!" Mercedes took a deep breath to calm herself "Honestly, I feel sorry for you. You are going to regret this for the rest of your life, especially when Kurt is famous and you have to deal with seeing him and all of his boyfriends all over entertainment news! You know, maybe this is best for Kurt. I mean, he's going to find someone twenty times as hot as you that actually cares about his feelings and you will live the rest of your life alone." Mercedes decided she'd made her point and ended sweetly "just thought I should let you know."

Mercedes hung up her phone and got into her car to drive to Kurt's house.

Blaine looked close to tears, which is impressive because oh-so-collected-and-dapper Blaine does not cry. Blaine sniffled and stood up suddenly.

"Are you going to fix it? I mean, as much as David and I _hate _being replaced by Kurt, we do like the kid…"

"Yes, I'm going to fix it… I have a plan. It's me who got us into this mess and it's me who's gonna' get us out." Blaine said, before heading out of the dorm. He got in his car and drove to the nearest supermarket. Blaine totally had a plan.

Kurt, Mercedes, Quinn and Tina were curled up on the couch eating ice cream out of the tub and watching musicals. Mercedes had gathered up all the glee girls... or at least the ones who cared about Kurt and wouldn't end up making out with his stepbrother if invited, and they'd all arrived as quickly as they could.

They were all cuddled in a circle with Kurt in the center. Mercedes had come prepared with boxes of tissues and pints of ice cream (Kurt had been reluctant at first because everyone knows that ice cream does not help one's figure, but had given in once he thought about Blaine).

They had already watched "Singing in the Rain" and "Evita" and were in the middle of watching Rent. They were all singing along (except when an Angel number came us, in which case Kurt got the solo) until Angel got sick and they all began sobbing hysterically.

When the movie ended they all applauded but when the applause stopped they heard music…

_Without you, the ground thaws, the rain falls, the grass grows.  
Without you, the seeds root, the flowers bloom, the children play.  
The stars gleam, the poets dream, the eagles fly, without you.  
The earth turns, the sun burns, but I die, without you._

Blaine was sitting outside with his guitar and singing. Blaine had planned on Kurt dashing outside and forgiving him then the two of them kissing in the light snowfall. It was very romantic.

However, this did not happen. Instead Kurt began sobbing and instead of him running outside three girls did. Mercedes, Quinn and Tina all began to pummel Blaine, throwing snow at him and shouting.

"YOU INCONSIDERATE JERKWAD!" Quinn shrieked as she pummeled Blaine with her fists.

Tina began to shout quickly and rapidly in Chinese while hitting Blaine with a stick she had found on the ground.

Mercedes kicked snow into Blaine's face while reprimanding him for showing up and ruining Kurt's life.

Then Kurt shouted "Stop!"

The girls froze and looked at Kurt who came stalking outside, trying desperately not to get his feet wet.

"Thanks guys, I can take it from here." Kurt said sweetly. Tina hit Blaine in the head once more before quickly backing away with Quinn and Mercedes.

"Blaine… what are you doing here?"

"I came… to apologize…" Blaine puffed, still shaking snow out of his hair.

"Wait… you're not breaking up with me?" Kurt asked, puzzled.

"What? NO! Why would I ever want to do that?" Blaine replied, astonished.

"Because… you think that I'm being creepy." Kurt explained.

"No, Kurt, I think you're amazing! But, I totally understand if you want to break up with me."

"I don't want to break up with you! Why would you even think that?" Kurt exclaimed.

"Because I'm an inconsiderate jerk?" Blaine asked, confused.

"No you're not!" Kurt argued.

"But, I just said 'K'" Blaine said.

"I thought that was because you we feeling awkward and you hated me." Kurt told Blaine.

"No way! I-I love you Kurt." Blaine admitted.

Kurt squealed and tackled hugged Blaine, knocking both of them backwards into the snow.

"_Boy_s!" Tina said rolling her eyes.

Quinn and Mercedes glanced at each other and shrugged. Then Kurt realized that he just fell into the snow and began to freak out about his hair. Things were back to normal, or at least as normal as they'd ever get.

**There you go! Happy Snow Day :D**

**Pleasepleaseplease review! I'll love you forever!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay, it has been forever since I posted a chapter! I'm so sorry! Okay, so not sure if you remember, but before all of the miscommunication in the last chapter, Blaine Wes and David were assigned by the Warblers to attend McKinley for a week. Chaos will ensue. But the good, hilarious kind of chaos!**

**(I don't own Glee. I really hate that I have to admit it.)**

It was 5:50 AM and Blaine and Kurt were on the phone.

"Blaine, calm down! What's the matter?"

"What do I wear? I have to be fashionable, yet not too flashy. I have to be comfortable but I can't look too relaxed. I don't know how you do this every day, Kurt!"

"First of all, I doubt you'll look too relaxed." Kurt joked. Blaine made an annoyed noise and Kurt continued "But… I'd say the skinny jeans we got you and the black shirt… With that silver vest over the top of it. Oh, and the white scarf! So, no not the silver vest the white one."

"Okay… Thanks Kurt, you're the best."

Kurt chuckled and replied "No problem. See you at school."

After trying about 20 different outfits Kurt settled on something simple. He had light blue skinny jeans and a navy jacket with big buttons. He had decided on a hat instead of a scarf, which currently sat atop his perfectly fixed hair.

Kurt started his car and Finn hopped in the passenger seat (Kurt wouldn't let anyone besides himself drive his car on principle).

"Hey, Finn guess what?" Kurt asked, he had wanted Blaine's presence to come as a surprise to the rest of New Directions, but he couldn't contain it anymore.

Finn made a noise between a grunt and a grumble to acknowledge Kurt's question (Finn was _not _a morning person).

"Blaine's coming to McKinley for the week!" Kurt exclaimed.

Finn sat up quickly and bumped his head on the low ceiling of Kurt's car. "What?" He asked, astonished.

"I said, Blaine's co-" Kurt began again, agitated.

"No, Kurt. I heard you the first time I just… Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"Why wouldn't it be?" Kurt replied, genuinely wondering.

"Dude, people give you crap for being gay every day… Having your..." Finn paused awkwardly at the word 'boyfriend' "…Having Blaine around might not be good for either of you."

"You mean because he's my boyfriend?" Kurt asked agitatedly.

"Well, yeah." Finn told him weakly.

"Blaine and I will be perfectly fine. I can handle the jocks by myself." Kurt said.

"Alright, I just don't know if this week's going to end well."

Kurt parked and headed toward the school. Blaine had a visitor nametag on and he had a schedule printed out, although he didn't need it because he, Wes, and David were attending classes with Kurt.

Wes and David were wearing their Dalton uniforms and looked awkward and out of place. Other students were giving them odd looks as they passed by on the way to their classes.

Kurt hurried over to Blaine and his friends and showed them where their first class was.

They flew through the day easily. Kurt was already ahead of most of his classes and his Dalton tagalongs were so far ahead of all of McKinley's classes that they simply sat and mocked other students and teachers (well, Wes and David did, Blaine sat in a respectful silence until the teacher's lecture was over).

The only class the three Dalton boys did struggle in was Kurt's French class. Wes and David were both taking Spanish and Blaine had opted to take Chinese. Kurt spent the entire class period either insulting his friends or flirting with Blaine in fluent French. The teacher didn't understand most of what he was saying anyway, but the looks on the other boys' faces as he spoke to them was hilarious.

When the final bell rang, the four boys headed out of the classroom and toward the choir room. They were walking along when Kurt heard a farmiliar voice behind him call "Hey, Porcelain!"

Kurt froze. "Okay, you guys go to the choir room. It's down the hall to the left, room 103. I'll be right there."

Wes and David took one look at the cheerleading coach and followed Kurt's directions. Blaine however told Kurt "I'll stay. By the looks of it you might need backup."

Kurt grinned as Sue reached the two of them. "Who's your friend, Porcelain?" Sue asked suspiciously.

"Oh, this is Blaine Anderson. He's just visiting for the week from Dalton."

Sue looked Blaine up and down, judging him, then replied "You know, I thought that when I'd met one Will Schuster that I would never see someone with more product in their hair. But you… you just proved me wrong and honestly I find it disgusting."

Blaine raised an eyebrow and said "What's your problem? You're not even a teacher!"

Kurt's mouth dropped open at the same time as Sue's. No one ever talked back to coach Sylvester.

"Coach, he has no idea what he's saying. You see… he's, um, he's just not feeling well that's all."

"You know what I think? I think that that much hair product is what's making him delusional." And with that Sue grabbed Blaine by the ear and pulled him into the women's bathroom. She shoved his head into the sink and turned on the water. When she felt the product was gone she pulled Blaine back up.

At the sight of Blaine's hair, Sue and Kurt both began to hyperventilate. Sue because she had never seen anyone with such awful, curly hair and she honestly found it both offensive and morally wrong. Kurt hyperventilated because he had never seen Blaine without hair product and was so overcome with the urge to grab Blaine and kiss him that he began to bite his fingers to restrain himself.

Kurt, realizing that Sue was in shock, took the opportunity to grab Blaine's hand and pull him out of the bathroom and down the hallway toward the choir room. Sue was in such a state of horror that she hardly noticed.

Outside of the choir room, Kurt simply stood staring at Blaine's hair.

"Why do you put gel in your hair?"

"Because I don't really like it like this." Blaine replied bluntly.

With that Kurt pulled Blaine into a kiss and said breathlessly "Well I really do like it like that."


End file.
